Trainee
by Storyteller Person
Summary: AU, Anakin was brought to the Temple at birth. What happens to him as he grows up? COMPLETED Consequences of their actions.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer, I don't own anything.

1st in Saviours series.

General Idea, Anakin is born in the Republic and found by the Jedi after he was born. Anakin is going to end up older in this one than he really was.

The Trainee 

Prologue

It was a pristine white hospital. A woman with brown hair was rolled in on a gurney. She was several months pregnant and in a lot of pain. The medical droids rushed around her, trying to get her stable. An administrator came up to the woman, "Is there anyone we can call? Family? Husband? Partner?"

The woman on the table shook her head, "There was no father," she said as she flinched in pain. The administrator walked away, nodding understandingly. The father obviously dumped her when he found out about the baby. The baby was born soon after and the mother named him, "Anakin," she whispered as she died.

The hospital then set about finding out about the woman. The child was named Anakin Skywalker, the mother was Shmi Skywalker and the father unknown. When an autopsy was done, it was found that the woman was indeed right. She was a virgin and therefore the child didn't have a father. Looking at the child, tests were done. Including a midi-chlorian count. It was off the scale, over twenty thousand. The hospital thought it best to contact the Temple. This was now their affair.

--------------------------

love it? hate it? Review please!


	2. The nursery

Thanks for all your reviews, I won't be able to update for a while, so busy! I will update every time I have written a new chapter, I don't know when that will be though. Sorry.

Chapter 1

Qui gon talked to the Council over holo com. His 15 year old Padawan, Obi Wan stood to the side. They had come to Corta Har to negotiate a trade dispute. Now it seemed they had investigate a baby. Obi Wan lifted an eyebrow at Qui gon. It was not a usual mission it seemed. When they arrived at the hospital they were given the child's papers, a bag with all the things the child would need for the journey, a newborn baby and sent on their way quickly. It was obvious they wanted the child out of there quickly. Obi Wan looked down at the child that had been practically shoved into his arms. The big bright blue eyes looked right at him and Obi Wan could detect nothing about the child that should scare them so. He was just a sweet little orphaned child and they were treating him like he was a demon. Qui gon and Obi Wan quickly got out of the area.

When they arrived back at their rooms, Obi Wan tried to pass the child off to Qui gon, Obi Wan had had little experience with babies before and was uncertain as to what to do. But Anakin was not having any of it. As soon as Obi Wan tried to give the child to Qui gon it wailed it's head off.

Qui gon smiled, "It's obvious little Anakin prefers your company, my Padawan," Qui go said. Qui gon turned to the files on the baby as Obi Wan started to rock the child to sleep.

"What does it say, Master?" Obi Wan asked.

Qui gon's eyebrows had risen a trifle at what it said. "According to this his midi-chlorian count is off the scale. Well over twenty thousand."

"Even Master Yoda doesn't have a count that high Master," Obi Wan said in shock.

Qui gon looked at the little bundle in his Padawan's arms. "No Jedi does."

Obi Wan watched as Anakin took a sleepy yawn and closed his eyes.

----------------------------

The next day, Qui gon went back to the hospital alone to do some research into the child. When he came back it was to a sight he had never seen. His Padawan was holding the little boy in his arms. Anakin was giggling and waving his hands around as Obi Wan tried to feed him. Anakin then managed to grab the braid hanging from behind Obi Wan's ear and tugged on it. Obi Wan winced slightly at the pain and gently loosened Anakin's grasp. Obi Wan smiled up at Qui gon as the baby giggled, reaching for the braid again. "What did you find out?" Obi Wan asked as he lifted Anakin up to be burped.

"When the mother died, they did an autopsy. The mother was a virgin. When the ran a comparison of DNA against the database, no possible match came up," Qui gon said, sitting down and rubbing the babes back.

"Well that doesn't mean anything, there are plenty of people not listed," Obi Wan said, as Anakin let loose a loud burp.

"This child was not conceived naturally and the mother had never been with a man," Qui gon looked Obi Wan in the eye. "What does this tell you?"

Obi Wan looked at the child and back to Qui gon. "It couldn't possibly be this child," Obi Wan said shaking his head in disbelief. Qui gon just looked at Obi Wan intently. Obi Wan sighed and nodded. The tiny little Chosen One, the one who would bring balance snuggled into Obi Wan's neck and started to drool as it fell into a peaceful sleep.

---------------------------------------

Obi Wan got up again and stumbled over to the makeshift cot. Bleary eyed he picked up the screaming child. Hard to believe he had been happy and smiling when he had first been brought aboard, as if he couldn't wait to be on the ship. It was the third time that night Obi Wan had had to see to the child. Qui gon, for some reason, couldn't do it. It was left to the Padawan. He knew that his Master was getting perverse joy out of this, even if he was still asleep. As Obi Wan changed Anakin nappy, again, Obi Wan started to talk about the Temple and the kind of life Anakin would have there. The little boy listen with rapt interest at Obi Wan's exploits and even managed to giggle at the funny moments, "…so there was I, covered in soot as Master Yoda walked in." Anakin gave a little giggle again. "Oh, so you think it was funny as well, do you? Well I can tell you what wasn't funny, cleaning duty for an entire month." Anakin only cooed at that. "Go to sleep, little Ani," Obi Wan said as he put Anakin to bed. "I can tell you, you won't get any sleep tomorrow as all the female Jedi will crowd around you, and the Councillors. They won't admit it to anyone, but they're real soft touches underneath," Obi Wan lowered his voice, "But don't tell anyone I said that." Anakin's sleepy little eyes began to close and Obi Wan fell into bed, hoping to get a little more sleep before Anakin woke up again.

------------------------------

Obi Wan groaned as he could hear wailing in the background for the six time that night. "You're going to be the death of me," Obi Wan grumbled as he got up to see to Anakin.

Sitting with Anakin on the edge of the bed, Obi Wan used the Force to drift the heated milk over to them. Anakin cooed at the site of the floating bottle. Once burped, an exhausted Obi Wan lay down, little Ani sleeping peacefully on his chest.

Half an hour later, Qui gon walked in to see his young Padawan sleeping peacefully as the baby slept on his chest. It was the most adorable sight he had ever seen. To bad he didn't have a holo cam. It would be one worth framing.

------------------------------

Anakin arrived at the Temple, wide awake and eager to see everything. Obi Wan carried him in his arms as they walked down the ramp. Qui gon followed. The sun was rising as they arrived and hit the Obi Wan and Anakin in such a way it seemed as if they were glowing to the eyes of the Council. They had heard of the child and waited expectantly to see him.

One of the Councillors muttered under their breath, "And before they Council they shall come, shrouded by light, The Guide and the Chosen One."

Yoda looked at the Councillor who had said that and said nothing. Instead he looked at the child. They had a ceremony to start in welcoming the child to the Temple. It usually happened to those a lot older, but they went through the motions anyway. Tradition was tradition after all. Mace took the little child from Obi Wan. Anakin was giggling, not really very formal, but a newborn couldn't really be told to stop. Right in the middle of the welcoming as Mace lifted the child up, Anakin reached out and rubbed the bald Masters' head. Obi Wan managed to hide his laughter at the site as the Councillors hid their smiles. No one had ever dare do that, and it seemed only a baby could get away with it as Mace merely raised and eyebrow and lowered the child. Mace then took him to the nursery.

Only three other children were in the nursery. Mace turned to the nursery nurse, "This is Anakin Skywalker."

The nurse nodded and took the child and placed him in the prepared crib. They had three boys and a girl now in the nursery each ranging from newborn to 10 months old. As soon as they learnt to walk they were moved to the crèche. They were watched over by a young, slightly dizzy woman with blonde hair and a vacant smile. She wasn't a Jedi but a civilian. It was thought best to have someone qualified to look after the young babies rather than droids or a misbehaving Padawan.

----------------------------------------

Two months after the arrival of little Anakin, something rather rash occurred. Anakin, up to that point was the nurses favourite. He was incredibly cute and well behaved. He only cried if he needed something urgently and always quietened down when she arrived. She had also had the pleasure of seeing some very nice looking young Jedi more often. Young Obi Wan Kenobi had often turned up to see the little boy, sometimes with his Master in tow, and sometimes without. Master Qui gon also turned up alone sometimes. Rather astonishingly though was when she saw Master Windu sneak in to visit the little boy. Master Windu had never done that before. But on that day Anakin turned two months old, several of the other babies started to cry. Anakin was the only one of the five babies, (another two arrived after Anakin and one left) not crying. He was in fact doing something that should be impossible. Running to Master Yoda's quarters, having left them with a nanny droid for a few minutes, the nurse frantically buzzed on Master Yoda's door. It was obvious she was frantic, but it took a while for master Yoda to calm her down enough to make sense.

"Master Yoda, I am very grateful for my job here, but I was placed here under the understanding that I would not have to deal with people using the Force," she said in one go. Master Yoda waited patiently to continue. "That does not mean I am obliged to sit back and watch as one of my little charges floats up colourful pieces of cloth and thread to make a huge mobile for all the babies." she was practically screeching at that point.

"One of your charges using telekinesis are they?" Master Yoda said, not revealing the true shock he felt. "See this for myself I must." So Master Yoda and the nurse made their way to the nursery. When the door opened, Master Yoda could not believe his eyes. The nurse had been right. Bits and pieces of cloth were being floated around in an awesome display. It was something very few Padawan's could do, let alone babies at that skill. Yoda turned to the nurse, "Have a cup of tea, you should," he said dismissing they girl. Yoda walked over to the cribs. When he felt for the source of the Force use, he was not overly surprised to see it was little Anakin. When he walked over to confront the little devil, Yoda saw Anakin trying to stuff his foot in his mouth, looking all the world innocent of what he was doing. Anakin quickly dropped the mobile outside the cribs and went to sleep. "Watch this ones progress I shall with great interest." He also knew, that they would have to get a new nurse. Master Yoda sighed. He could just imagine the reaction from the Council.

------------------------------

Four months later, little Anakin was crawling around. The new nurse was being driven crazy by Anakin's perpetual movement. She had just gotten used to the telekinesis, but keeping up with him was impossible. He was always on the go. She comforted herself with the though that she would soon be rid of her one abnormal charge. As soon as he learnt to walk, and judging by the speed at which he progressed, it wouldn't be long, he would be transferred over to the crèche. All she could think for the poor souls who looked after the children in the crèche was good luck to them. They were going to have a handful with that one.

-------------------

Review please!


	3. creche

Thanks for all your reviews, as to who will be Anakin's Master, I'm afraid I kinda gave it away with this chapter. Oh well. But you will have to wait for my OC's Masters. Pay close attention to them, they will be very important and I have spent a lot of time crafting them. Have fun reading, and in answer to all those other questions you wonderful people asked, you just have to wait and see.

Chapter 2

Anakin had arrived in the Hazel crèche with his friend Cha Ka. They had just learnt to walk and were therefore moved up. There were two crèche groups and both had dozens of children in. Hazel was the crèche group which concentrated on those with more physical abilities, the other group was Oak and they had more mental stimulation. Their days would be spent playing with the toys and meditating and learning the basics of the Force. The room was filled with brightly coloured objects and climbing frames. They would be staying there for a couple of years. They ate, slept and played in that room. In the far corner was a room filled with beds.

They were watched over, mainly by nanny droids, but they would occasionally have Padawan's looking after them, it was a punishment. They also had Jedi come and help them meditate and learn about the Force.

Cha Ka, Anakin's best friend, had been with Anakin for the past several months since Nursery. Anakin hadn't developed loads of friends yet, but he had bonded closely with the red skinned Lethan Twi'Lek. He was very quiet, but Anakin had been one of the few to see his hidden humour. Cha had no problems with Anakin's early developing skills. Most of the people of his age had already seen them and Anakin couldn't remember a time he didn't know how to do the things he did. When they first arrived, Cha and Anakin had been amazed by the brightly coloured room and all the objects. They split up and moved around the room testing out each of the objects and meeting all the new children. Anakin was a sunny friendly boy and quickly got on with most of the people in the room. Cha was a bit more reserved.

Several months later, Cha and Anakin had developed a routine. They played together most of the day, usually on the climbing frames and with the technical equipment. One of they're friends came up to Anakin with a broken toy. Quicker than anything Anakin had fixed it. Since then, if a toy had become broken a child went to Anakin with it who seemed to have a natural ability with machines and fixing things. The people who came in, while amazed by his skill, were pleased that he was developing those skills.

One day a Jedi walked in holding a little human girl. She was pale, thin and fragile with a head of curly black hair. She incredibly pale blue eyes that shifted with her mood from blue to green to grey. She walked unsteadily into the room, very unsure of herself. She had a big ugly bruise on her cheek and her arm was in a splint. Anakin walked over to her, the other kids slightly wary of this new person brought into their fold.

_Are you alright?_ Anakin asked in her mind.

_I am now that I am here, _She replied mentally. She acted as if talking in someone's head was completely natural. She had obviously done it before and had skill with it.

Anakin walked over to her and gently touched the bruise. _Does that hurt?_

_A bit, _she replied, _My name is Luminara._

_Anakin,_ he said holding out his hand which she shook. Cha Ka came over and held his hand out too.

_Cha Ka._ Luminara smiled. They drew her away from the door and the watching Jedi. They sat her down and they were soon playing with a ball between the three of them, talking about life there.

_Listen, _Anakin sent mentally, _we can't call you Luminara all the time, how about Lumi?_

_I'd like that,_ she said sending him a small smile.

Over the next month the three of them were inseparable. They did everything together and became fast friends. Anakin had the sunny disposition that encouraged others to become friends with the three children who were so advanced, but Lumi's wariness and Cha Ka's quiet temper meant that most never became close to the three of them. Anakin had amazing abilities with equipment as well as the Force and he taught Lumi and Cha all he picked up and they picked that up quickly as well. Cha was an amazing climber and incredibly flexible. He could climb anything. Lumi could do any of the more difficult puzzles laid out for them in seconds. Mental riddles and puzzles were easy for her. They made a formidable group and managed to succeed at what ever they put their minds to.

During one of the meditation lessons, when they were all sitting down, Anakin started floating. Master Yoda, the person teaching them watched interested in the floating Anakin, perfectly still and still meditating.

_Cool_, Lumi sent to Ani and Cha.

_What? _Anakin asked, still floating.

_You're floating,_ Cha replied.

"What!" Anakin said as he fell hard on the floor. Everyone in the class giggled as Anakin rubbed his bottom.

"Younglings, Younglings," Yoda said, rapping his stick o the floor. "Continue meditating we must." Everyone went silent again, but Anakin, Lumi and Cha noticed the speculative Yoda gave them.

-----------------------------

Qui gon and Obi Wan were walking through one of the hallways, discussing their next mission when they saw a little 3 year old boy standing in the middle of the hall, a little boy who should not be there.

Anakin got up and ran to the two approaching Jedi. Anakin knew Obi Wan and Qui gon well as they regularly visited him, as did several other members of the Council. Watching the running boy, Obi Wan scooped him up and placed him on his hip.

"Anakin," Qui gon said, "What are you doing out here? You should be in the crèche."

Anakin put on his most innocent expression, apparently completely lacking in guile. The two Jedi didn't believe it for a minute. "I just wanted to see the Temple," Anakin said in a sweet little voice.

"How did you get past the droids and the security system?" Obi Wan asked. Anakin looked slightly abashed.

"I kinda shut one of the droids down and Lumi got past the door controls. She said the pass word was really easy to figure out," Anakin said earnestly nodding his head.

Obi Wan frowned slightly. "And what was Cha doing during all this?" They had heard of the three's antics in the crèche. If two were in on it, then so was the other. According to Qui gon it did give the Council something amusing to talk about. Yoda found the three's methods particularly interesting. Obi Wan knew that Qui gon and Yoda had been watching the three children with particular interest.

"Cha was distracting the other droids, he climbed to the top of the frame and started crying. It was funny." Anakin said, giggling, "They were rushing around, not knowing what to do."

Obi Wan gave a heavy sigh and dropped the boy and they started back to the crèche. The two Jedi looked at each other with glints of amusement in their eyes. According to Yoda, one night they switched the droid's head round so that they were turned back on extremely confused. The droids had not been happy. When they arrived at the crèche, Master Yoda was inside waiting for them. Anakin immediately let go of Obi Wan's hands and ran to Cha and Lumi to recount his tale of what was beyond the door.

Yoda looked amused and ruefully shook his head. "Challenging that one will be, pity you I do," Yoda said as he approached the two Jedi. Obi Wan looked at Qui gon puzzled.

"I've been short listed to train Anakin," Qui gon explained. The Council had decided that Anakin was indeed the Chosen One. His actions had shown that. That meant that Obi Wan was the Guide. This meant that, according to the prophecy, Qui gon would train Anakin. Simple really. "I take it Master, you know what he and his friends did?"

Yoda nodded, "Yes, yes," Yoda looked back at the three silently talking together. "Not surprised I am. Have someone in here permanently we will. To young to be punished and to advanced to be with droids they are." The three of them started to walk out the door when Anakin walked over to them. He waved his little hand in goodbye and then ran back to his friends.

"Envy you, I do, to have such a bright young student," Yoda said in parting as he walked away.

------------------

Anakin, Lumi and Cha were very nervous. Tomorrow they were being chosen for Youngling groups. They would be taking full time lessons and preparing to become Padawans. They were all excited, but also nervous that they would be separated. None of them could sleep. _Do you remember you parents?_ Cha asked into the void of conversation.

_I only remember Obi Wan and Master Jinn. I don't remember anyone else. _Anakin said, as they lay curled up in beds.

_I remember all to well,_ Lumi said, _They weren't very nice people. _Cha and Anakin sent reassuring and comforting waves over to Lumi. They both remembered what she looked like when she had arrived. They had later found out that it had been her father that had done it. They both felt anger at the man that had hurt they're friend, but Lumi said that they weren't worth it and so they let they're anger go, but both of them knew that in later life they would never be able to allow a child to be abused in such a way. _What about you? _Lumi asked, breaking the pause in the conversation.

_Nothing,_ Cha said, _I wish I had someone, anyone, even a Jedi like Ani remembers. But I don't have anything._

_Maybe it's for the best,_ Ani said, _As Jedi we will have to let go our attachments, it must be easier if you don't have any to begin with._

_Hmmm,_ Cha said mentally.

_Anyway, _Lumi said, _We should get some sleep. We wouldn't want to be yawning all through tomorrow._ All three of them quietened after that and quickly fell asleep.

--------------------------------

Various people stood in the crèche room, reading out the names of various children moving on. They were moving on to the next level. As they left the room, they felt a kind of nostalgia for the place they had had so much fun. But just think of all the things they would be going of to do. Force help the group that got them!

-------------------------------

Review please! I'm having a sort of mental block for younglings group, it shouldn't take too long to unblock, but it will delay the next chapter, sorry!


	4. youngling

Thanks for all you reviews. I would like to reassure concerned fans of the story out there, that Anakin will meet Padme, I don't know if they will be together, but it won't be till he's a lot older. Long chapter, and unfortunately not the best as I had to work with the block, but things are hopefully explained a lot clearer now. The prophecy I wrote down is not the actual one, it's one I made up to fit in the story. I thought Obi Wan and Qui gon are such important people in the story of the origional that they should be mentioned in the prophecy of my AU. Anyway, have fun reading!

Chapter 3

Obi Wan stood in front of the Council. It was a very proud day for him. He was being Knighted. Qui gon stood to the side with a look of pride in his face as Obi Wan's braid was cut and presented to him. He was a Jedi Knight at the age of 20. Though there had been younger, it was unusual for a Jedi to be Knighted so young. He would now be moving into his own room and going on his own missions. Firstly though, Qui gon pulled him to the side.

"Obi Wan, you know that you have to chose a group to join now, and before you decide, I would like to offer you a unique opportunity to join the Grey Guild," Qui gon spoke in hushed tones so as others surrounding them couldn't hear. There were several guilds in the Temple. Knights chose the guild that fit in with their interests, abilities and the sort of missions they would get. For example, the Red guild spent their time researching the Sith and finding all they could about them and the prophecies, the Green guild spent their time conserving and looking at geographical phenomena and dealing with the after effects. There were various others for negotiators, political analysts etc. The Grey guild was the most important and the most secretive. Members of the Grey guild were effectively spies and had to have a combination of all the skills required for the other Guilds. They walked and talked like common people, finding problems and gathering information. It was the most dangerous guild and the darkest. That Qui gon was asking him to join meant that the Guild had been watching him since her was first brought in for his suitability to the guild. Members of the grey guild had to have a special attunement to the Force and be able to withstand the Dark Side. Obi Wan had a serious choice ahead of him. If he joined the Grey guild he would be doing things against the Jedi Code. One of their tasks was to watch Rogue Jedi, and if they turned Dark, to assassinate them. They did the dirty work of the Order and had to remain on the Side of Light faced with all that Darkness, it was a hard life, but the fact that he had been asked meant that they obviously thought he was able to cope. Of all the Jedi whole had become Lost, not one of them had come from the Grey Guild, which said a lot. Obi Wan looked at Qui gon's expectant face.

"I'd be honoured," Obi Wan said. Qui gon grinned.

"You do realise, I will still be your Master then?" Qui gon said with a smirk. Obi Wan looked shocked. What that meant was that Qui gon was the Leader of the Grey Guild. Each Guild had a Leader, someone who watched for potentials, helped decide who to send on those secret missions and who needed a rest. He was the one that would speak to the Council on behalf of the Guild. That someone as reckless as Qui gon was the Leader of the Guild said a lot. Obi Wan couldn't deny that it would be an interesting life in the Guild.

-----------------------------

Cha, Anakin and Lumi moved into their Youngling groups. They were being split up. Cha was going to the Bear Group, and Anakin and Lumi were joining the Wolf group. There were four different groups. Bear group contained potential Medics and Negotiators. They were generally calm and tranquil and had easy connection to the Force. Wolf Group usually became sly and clever warriors. They were also often potential Leaders. The other two groups were Lion group which contained aggressive fighters and explorers. The last group was Owl group. They were the scholars and politically minded people. That didn't make anything definite. Jedi from Owl group could become warriors and Jedi from lion group could become medics. It was just putting people where they were most suited to learning. As Cha went to his new dorms, Lumi and Anakin went to theirs.

Each year had a huge dorm for each group. There were two rows of beds lining along opposite walls with a long set of desks in the middle across from each bed. There was a chest at the end of each bed to put the spare set of clothes in, books, data pads and various other things Younglings needed. So far there were about a two dozen in each group for that year, but there was room in each dorm for twice that. An older Youngling, that was nearly a Padawan arrived and gave them the rules for the dorms, lesson schedules and where they could go if they needed help with anything. He gave them a small tour of the areas they would use, sparing rooms, classrooms, the library, canteen and the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

The next few months went by quickly with lessons and meditating and in their spare time, Anakin, Lumi and Cha would meet in the Room of a Thousand Fountains and the canteen. Moving to different groups had luckily not effected their friendships.

Of course they were still getting up to the same things they always did. Namely trouble. Cha was the voice of caution in their pranks. Though Obi Wan had been caught several times, they had never attempted one against a Master such as Qui gon or members of the Council. They only ever attempted pranks on those who had some sort of sense of humour. Obi Wan, even when he was sopping wet or covered with feathers never failed to see some of the humour. He would never directly show it when he was chastising them, but there would always be this glint of humour in his eye. A similar glint to the one Qui gon would wear when he was these pranks occur. Of course, there was punishment for these after lesson activities the engaged in. They had often been placed in kitchen duty, and various cleaning duties, such as mopping floors and washing sheets. They felt it was just punishment for being caught and tried harder next time. Of course, should Mace Windu find out about a prank, they just shoved Lumi in front of him, who would look at him with her big pale eyes, and look completely innocent. Master Windu had a soft spot for the little girl, and would never give her the harsh punishment the rest of the Temple was given, instead they were given what other Jedi's gave. Master Yoda had noticed this, but only looked on amused, he seemed to think that a gruff Councillor such as Master Windu being brought down a pair of batting blue eyes highly amusing. While he did not approve of the pranks as such, Master Yoda couldn't help but admire they way they were executed with such precision and co-ordination. The fact that the took the consequences of their actions without complaint made them especially intriguing as a group. Master Yoda was not the only one watching them with interest, already several Guild Leaders were watching them with interest. They had a feeling that when it cam time for them to become Knights there would be a fierce fight on their hands.

-----------------------

Cha was walking down the corridor, he was on his way to the Room of a Thousand Fountains to meet Anakin and Lumi. On the way, he noticed a young boy being teased by a group of older Padawans. The boy was an Ikotchi male of his age, and was being shoved around. This was something not to be tolerated in the Temple. Though they played pranks, Cha and his two friends would never bully another, or belittle them, they had too much honour, they also couldn't stand back and watch someone being bullied. It all came back to how Lumi was treated by her father really. It wasn't something they could stand. Though outnumbered, Cha felt himself equally matched. He walked over to the Group and stood his ground. "I wouldn't do that, it's not nice," Cha said confidently.

"Oh, look boys, it's another play thing," the leader of the group said with a sneer.

"I am nobodies play thing, " Cha said with a scowl. When the boys approached him, Cha simply levitated them. They were not expecting that, and hadn't be taught how to deal with that. They look very scared as the stood floating above the ground. Cha turned to the Ikotchi standing beside him, looking at the floating boys with curiosity. "You alright?" Cha asked.

"Fine," came the reply, "Are you going to put them down?"

"When one of the Jedi arrive," Cha said calmly as if he did that sort of thing everyday. The Jedi who had arrived was Master Yoda, who took the situation in with one glance. He merely looked pensively at the boys.

"Master Yoda, I can explain…" the leader started once they had been removed from the walls.

"Need explanations, I do not," Master Yoda said with stamp of his walking stick. "Before the Council, you will come in one hour." The boys skittered off at that. It was obvious they were about to be deported to the Agricorps.

Master Yoda turned to the two boys left standing there and then kept on walking away. Once he had left, Cha and the boy looked at each other. They summed each other up with one glance. Cha stuck out his hand, "Cha Ka, but my friends call me Cha," he said.

The boy took his hand and shook it, "Strat."

"Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends," Cha said, inclining his head to follow him and they walked to meet Cha's friends. Cha and Strat talk on the way about life at the Temple. Strat was a bit of a boffin. He had an amazing memory for facts and figures and enjoyed reading and studying. That didn't mean he was someone who couldn't handle a light sabre, he had average skill with weapons. Cha thought him okay, and had a feeling they would all be great friends. He was right. Anakin and Lumi quickly hit it off with the clever Ikotchi. It helped that he had a dry sense of humour, even if it was slightly warped. From that point on, Strat was seen hanging around with them, and got into the same amount of trouble as them. Strat had no qualms in helping with their pranks and even improved on some of them. It seemed the Feared Three had become the Feared Four. That only meant though that Strat was drawn to the attention of several of the Masters, including Master Yoda.

------------------------

5 years later

Obi Wan walked into his apartment. He had just returned from a month long mission getting background information on the problems a negotiation was facing. It was gruelling work, but Obi Wan loved it. He enjoyed the challenge and meeting various people of all sorts of backgrounds. He looked at his message service, something necessary for Jedi always out of the Temple. Mostly it was junk about various reports around the Temple, and others had not relevance anymore. He did notice that his son Daca Nu was doing well. Over a year ago he had had relations with a woman while undercover in an unknown system. She subsequently gave birth to a bouncing baby boy who was now settling into the nursery. Daca Nu was only a few months old, but he already showed signs of Force potential. His mother, unfortunately died during child birth. She wasn't a great love of Obi Wan's but he cared for her a great deal and was quite upset when she died. (I think this would be a good time to say that Jedi are allowed to have sex in this story, they just aren't allowed to marry. Marriage means possession and attachments, sex is just sex, and while not encouraged, it's not exactly frowned on either.) Obi Wan was proud of his little boy, and tried to see him whenever possible, even though he couldn't exactly tell him he was his father, they were still allowed a closeness as fellow Jedi.

The next message that caught his eye was one from Qui gon asking to see him when he got back. Obi Wan went straight over there, knowing that it must be important if Qui gon left him a message. He knocked on his old Master's door was greeted by his Master. They sat at a table as Qui gon started talking about why he was there. "Listen, it's standard procedure for Jedi of the Grey Guild to take a Padawan at least four years after the join. It prevents burnout as you have to go onto safer missions. As the Leader of the Grey Guild, I have to order you to take a Padawan in the next year." Qui gon looked stern, surprising for him.

Obi Wan looked at him with a glint of humour in his eyes, "Any one in mind?" he said with an off hand smile.

"It doesn't matter who, but I will tell you that it can't be Anakin Skywalker or Luminara Felch. They have already been fought over and the Council have already made a choice for them," Qui gon had a smug smile. It was obvious that he was pleased to be getting Anakin.

"Oh, Master, always the difficult ones with you isn't it?" Obi Wan said with a grin. Qui gon only smirked in reply. He was obviously looking forward to having Anakin as his Padawan. Obi Wan wasn't jealous of the joy Qui gon felt at having the boy for his apprentice, he knew that Qui gon would always see him as a kind of son, now Obi Wan would have a brother in Anakin, as that would be what it would be like. A family, but now Obi Wan had to make a decision on who to have for his first padawan. "So Master, how has the Feared Four been?" Obi Wan liked to keep up with what they were doing. He hadn't had much time in the last few years, and was grateful to be away from their never ending pranks. Sometimes, Obi Wan couldn't help but be relieved when he left the Temple for a mission. He knew they didn't mean anything malicious by the pranks and he felt honoured that the worst he got was a good dousing or have a load of feather fall on top of him, without something sticky first. Several other Jedi had not been so lucky.

"Well," Qui gon said, he paused as if unsure at how to continue. "Ummm…"

"What have they done?" Obi Wan asked with slight dread as Qui gon poured the tea.

"What haven't they done!" Qui gon said, "Anakin has beaten nearly all the flight simulations known to man, including ones put there by Masters, Luminara seems to spend her time hacking into the Temple network, and if it isn't the Temple, it's something else she shouldn't be able to get into, Strat now knows more about everything than the teachers and Cha ka is at an extremely high level of sabre training, no one is able to beat him. And that's just what they're best at!" Obi Wan was not surprised. "You know, I think Cha ka would be a perfect padawan for you," Qui gon said, sending Obi Wan sly looks.

Obi Wan shook his head, "Oh no, I want a nice easy amiable padawan for my first," Obi Wan just kept shaking his head. Looking over at Qui gon he put his head on the table. Oh, dear, it seemed that he would not be having a nice padawan after all.

-------------------

Lumi was sitting in the tree eating apples, her legs were dangling down as she talked with the guys. They weren't really saying much, Lumi liked to sit and feel the world around her, just watch it move, not doing anything. It was a form of meditation for her, she liked doing plenty of other things as well and was an active child, but sometimes she liked to lay on the ground and listen to the water flow. Below her, Strat had his back against the tree reading data pads. Admittedly nothing unusual, but he was frowning as he read, and that was unusual. Cha was sitting facing the tree with a pad inhis hand trying to compose a piece of music. Ever since he had had a music lesson a couple of years ago he had become obsessed. Well as obsessed as the red Twi'Lek could be. Anakin was sitting in the tree with her, tinkering with some spare part as usual. He had just finished constructing a droid called C-3PO. Lumi thought he was a bit irritating, but her had become the focus of their pranks now. They had toned down the pranks in recent years. They still dusted them off occasionally and had a good go, but the punishments interfered with the extra training they did. It wasn't compulsory training, but it was so they could help each other with subjects they weren't the best at. Strat would often help with the studying side of things, with books and what not. Anakin was the expert at flying and using the Force. Cha Ka was the best at sabre fighting, but he was closely followed by Anakin and they both had unique methods, they all did. It was noticeable even now when they had not entirely grown into their fighting styles. Lumi was the computer expert. Between the four of them they managed to be top at everything. They were also the most helpful it seemed as younger Younglings were forever coming up to them, asking them for help with various subjects. They were glad to help, but it was one of the reasons they stopped the pranks. They had less time to plan and execute and also it gave a bad impression to the younger students. They were only ten, nearly 11, but they already felt adult and it seemed as if the younger years looked up to the four of them. It was very surreal.

"Anakin?" Strat asked from down below.

"Yeah Strat?" Anakin replied, not taking his eyes off his tinkering.

"In those dreams of yours, do the warriors have red light sabres?"

"Yeah, I thought it odd why?" For the past several years Anakin had had dreams of the future and when he meditated he could also get them. One reoccurring one was of a black clothed warrior with a red light sabre coming at him and killing lots of people. Most of the Jedi thought it simply a reoccurring nightmare, but Master Yoda had taken him for tests and discovered he had Force visions and was potentially a seer, as was Lumi and another girl from bear group. The three of them had had training from Master Yoda in dealing with them and using them. Anakin was the strongest at finding them, it was strange, there hadn't been a seer in over one hundred years and now there was three at once.

"Well," Strat said, "I think you should look at this…" Strat handed up the data pad showing images of the Sith. They all had red light sabres. "In your dream you kill them right?" Strat continued.

"Yeah, but not without loads of people dying," Anakin looked at the data pad in shock. He was seeing himself fight and kill a Sith warrior! He had a shiver up his spine, this was not good.

Strat and Cha had climbed up the tree so they could talk more quietly, "I think you should look at this," Strat said again, handing over another data pad. Anakin started reading.

"'Two shall come, when Darkness falls to svae our souls and the souls of the people…' what is this?" Anakin asked looking at the data pad strangely.

"Keep reading," Strat said encouragingly.

Anakin's voice started to have a magical tone to it, as if a chorus of voices started to say it along with him, but only through the Force. Anyone not Force sensitive would only hear Anakin. "…One to bring balance and One to Guide us back to Light, And before the Council they shall come shrouded by Light. The Guide will bring the Chosen One and Guide the world through change. The Chosen One will bring the Change and rod the universe of evil…"

"It's a Sithian Prohpecy," Strat said, "I'm not really meant to be reading it, but it basically means that some person will kill all the Sith. It's prophesised that the Chosen One will be conceived of the Force and not have a Father. There are a lot of interpretations as to the Guide, I don't even know who it is, but I think the Chosen One is you."

"What? Your crazy!" Anakin said, handing the data pad back.

"He isn't," Cha put in, "I have often heard teachers talking about it behind your back, calling you that. I didn't think anything of it, but it makes sense now."

"You're as crazy as he is," Anakin said, not wanting to believe it, but deep donw knowing it was true.

"Anakin," Strat said, "It all fits, your strong gift with the Force, how you were able to use it at an early age, your visions!" Anakin looked down thoughtfully.

"Anakin," Lumi said gently, "The future is in motion, you know that! All you can do for the moment is be the best Jedi you can, and forget your destiny for the moment, don't let it worry you," Anakin looked at Lumi searchingly. She knew more about this than she was letting on.

"What have you seen?" he asked.

Lumi smiled, "I see a lot of things."

"More specifically, what have you seen about this," Anakin said, "You aren't surprised by this, what do you know?"

Lumi sighed, she was going to have to give, "When I first started having visions, I saw ones similar to what you see. I saw devastation and various other catastrophes, I also saw that the four of us would be involved and were right in the precipice. The void of Darkness swirling round us and several others. I told Master Yoda and he gave me that prophecy and explained it. He also said that the Force would tell you when you were ready. Obviously you are ready now." The three boys looked at her in shock.

"All four of us will face the Sith?" Strat said, shocked.

"In one way or another," Lumi said regretfully.

"Who are the others?" Cha asked.

"I don't see them clearly," Lumi said honestly.

They all were quiet for a while, digesting what had just been uncovered. "Strat," Anakin finally said, "I have something I would like you to do."

"Of course Ani," Strat said.

"Find what you can on the Sith and prophecies, We will all need to be ready for what's coming. It could be a year from now, ten or even a hundred, but we need to be prepared."

Ca looked at them all, "Looks like we're growing up, now if only we could find out who the Guide was and if they know."

"It's Obi Wan Kenobi," Lumi said.

"You're sure?"

"Of course, old surveillance footage showed Anakin being brought in with Obi Wan carrying him, it has to be him, which means Anakin, that your new Master will be Qui gon Jinn."

"How do you know that?" Anakin asked.

"You obviously didn't read all of that prophecy," Lumi said rolling her eyes. "Strat you tell him."

"Here it is," Strat said looking at the data pad, "'The teacher, pupil of Darkness, Teacher of a Lost Once shall teach the Two. They will become strong and he shall lead them to the grey and Dark…' It goes on along that vein, but basically it means he'll be your Master."

"Well at least your set," Cha said, "The rest of us will be nervous wrecks next week and you can be comfy and cosy knowing you've had your Master decided for you since the start of the Order!" Anakin just shook his head and laughed.

"Don't be coy Cha, we're all going to get fantastic Masters, just you wait and see."

---------------------

It was the day of the choosing. All Younglings of suitable age stood in front of the Council in the Main Hall. They were surrounded by most of the occupants of the Jedi Temple. Behind the Council were a group of Jedi. Each name was read and paired off with a Jedi. As predicted, Anakin was chosen by Qui gon Jinn, Luminara was chosen by a Councillor, Adi Gallia. Cha Ka was chosen by Obi Wan Kenobi, and Strat was chosen by Master Bevan Mak, an albino human who was something of a treasure seeker. Surrounding Jedi were a bit uncomfortable with the fact that three of the more reckless students up were being picked by three of the most wayward Jedi, who didn't exactly agree with the Council and often went against the Code. Force only knows what type of Jedi these four would turn out to be.

--------------------------------

Reviw please!


	5. padawan 1

Thanks for all your reviews, they are very welcome. This is just a short chapter. There will be another afterwards and then the four friends will be having an adventure, against the wished of the Council. (Something to look forward to)  


Chapter 4

Anakin was really excited, today he was moving into his new Master's apartment. Hid Master, he couldn't quite believe it, he was a Padawan, with a braid and everything. Master Qui gon showed him to his room, he had one all to himself. The next few weeks none of them had any missions, it was a time of settling in. Their Masters helped them with their kata's and sabre techniques and studying. Anakin looked forward to every morning when Master Qui gon cooked. He was a fantastic cook and Anakin was convinced that he could make scrap metal taste good. His friends were quite jealous, their Masters couldn't cook, they ate in the canteen whenever they could. Cha had even said that his Master, Obi Wan Kenobi, couldn't boil water, he was so abysmal. When Anakin told his Master that comment he laughed. "I tried for Force knows how long to teach him, but he couldn't ever seem to get the hang of it."

Life as Padawan so far had been fantastic. Master Qui gon and he had a good routine, Master Qui gon would cook, Anakin would clean and after Anakin's lessons they would spar and during dinner, talk about the Force and it's importance. After dinner they meditated.

That morning, Anakin walked into the kitchen of their humble little home, to see Qui gon not cooking for once, but looking speculatively at a data pad. Anakin sat himself down at the table and started eating the simple breakfast porridge he had grown up eating at the Temple. By the time he had finished and started putting the dishes in the sink to be cleaned, Qui gon looked up from the data pad. "Well Anakin, today we're going for a mission in the city." Anakin looked so excited, it looked like he was going to burst at any moment. Qui gon smiled at the happy exuberance. "Come on," Qui gon said, pushing Anakin out of the door.

"So what are we doing, Master?" Anakin said as they were leaving the Temple.

"We're going to watch a horrible man, see where he goes and such," Qui gon said quietly, "Anakin, calm down, a Jedi remains calm, and we don't want this man to notice us, so I want you to stay close to me and do what I say, alright?"

Anakin nodded and calmed himself down slightly. Inside he was jumping, his first mission.

They arrived at the street and stood outside a bar watching the entrance. A disgruntled Neimodian exited. Qui gon nudged Anakin on the shoulder for him to move. That was their mark. They wore disguises to hide their presence and Anakin wore a hat to hide his braid. When the Neimodian stopped to talk to a drug dealer, Qui gon leant down to talk to Anakin.

"Anakin, I want you to concentrate on the Force around the man," Anakin squinted his eyes slightly in concentration and felt the unique way the Force moved around the man. "That's a Force signature you're feeling. Do you think you will be able to search for it again in a crowd if we lose him?"

Anakin nodded. "Good, now let's go," they continued to follow the Neimodian, Anakin feeling the Force signature around the man to guide the way. They took various paths so that it seemed as if they weren't following him, taking side routes and what not. Anakin was having a great time. They kept up with it till the man went into a house of ill repute, (a/n sorry, always wanted to use that term in a story, forgive me please!) Qui gon abruptly turned to Anakin, "This is where we finish our watch," Qui gon didn't want an impressionable young boy like Anakin anywhere near a place like that.

"But Master…" Anakin complained.

"No, I don't want you near this place, do you understand?" Qui gon said firmly.

"Master," Anakin said pointedly, "I know what goes on in those places."

"Really?" Qui gon said with a sarcastic edge to his tone, "How may I ask?"

Anakin looked slightly abashed now, "Well…" Anakin snuck a peak at Qui gon's face before turning away, "I can't help it, sometimes when I'm meditating I hear things from outside the Temple."

"Things like what Ani?" Qui gon said with a stern tone.

"People dying, people being born and people…" Anakin trailed off for a moment, "…you know," he whispered in a hushed voice. "I tried to stop it, really, but sometimes I can't help it."

Qui gon shook his head ruefully, "You're nothing but trouble, you know that right?" Standing up, he rubbed the top of Anakin's head, "Well, since you know about these places, you can stay here and watch while I go in and get some information." Anakin nodded and sat on a near by box. "Stay there," Qui gon said, pointing his finger at Anakin as he walked into the building.

Anakin looked around at people walking by as he kicked his heels on the box. He noticed the Neimodian come out of the building. He spoke quietly with another man in a hooded cloak. A piece of paper was passed between them. When the Neimodian walked off with the piece of paper, Anakin followed sneakily, he knew his Master had seen him walk after the man, and what he was going to do. Qui gon watched from a slight distance, seeing all the things he had taught Anakin about stalking a target being put into good use. When the target was within range, Anakin used the Force to subtly lift the piece of paper from the man's coat. grabbing it he turned to his Master.

"That was a very fool-hardy thing to do Anakin," Qui gon scolded taking the piece of paper. Inside he was proud that Anakin had been paying attention to his lessons. At this rate Anakin would become a Knight in at most ten years.

Anakin didn't say anything, instead he wore a slight cocky grin. Qui gon shook his head again and shoved Anakin into the approaching traffic to go back to the Temple. The had done what they had come to do. Anakin though, Qui gon knew, was going to severly test his patience before his training was complete.

------------------

Review please! Don't know when I'll update, I have family round, so hard to get on the computer when their here. Will update soonest.


	6. padawan 2

Thanks for all yor reviews, please keep them coming. In reply, next chapter should show one of the pairings I'm setting up in this story. It might be the one after, depending on how the timing works. I will have to say it won't be very subtle, cos if I do subtle, no one ever gets it. But the actual romancing won't happen till the sequel for reason's you shall discover. Apart from the one, which I will hold on suspense for the meantime, the only other really important noticable one will be Anakin Padme. Don't know when that willl happen though. Not till much later in the story I should think. Anyway, thanks' for your reviews, enjoy!  


Chapter 5

Strat walked into the Room of a Thousand Fountains to meet his friends. It was the first time in about 2 years they had all managed to get together like this. They were now all about 14 years old. The last couple of years had been hectic for them, and they hadn't really had a chance to meet up. Strat sat down by their tree. It was the place they always met. Anakin and Lumi were already there, munching on what looked like biscuits and Cha was on his way.

"Try one," Lumi said, pushing the box towards him. He attentively ate one, remembering a prank they had pulled on one of the older Padawans several years ago. Sweets covered in chilli powder. Poor kid ran into one of the fountains in an effort to stop the burning sensation. The biscuit was soft, moist and tasted absolutely amazing.

"Who made these?" Strat said as Cha sat down next to him.

"Made what?" Cha said looking around at them.

"These," Anakin said, passing over the biscuits. Cha's reaction was similar to Strats. A boy of few words, he made up some more in describing the wonderful tastes coming alive in his mouth. Lumi and Anakin started giggling over the reactions, even as they reached for more.

"Come on," Cha said, "Where did these come from?" Anakin pointed to Lumi who looked incredibly pleased with herself. "You?" Cha said incredulously.

Lumi nodded, "Yep, I discovered I could cook a couple of years ago. My Master and I went to a simple negotiation, but they weren't very co operative. I was sent to take a look around the place. I had a great time. It was the Adrino system."

"The place that's mad about food of all sorts?" Strat put in.

Lumi nodded, "Yeah, well anyway, I managed to cook L' Cel' Castona." (don't bother looking for the recipe, there isn't one, made up dish)

Strat looked impressed, "Isn't that the hardest thing to make in the galaxy or something?"

"Yeah, well, I made it perfectly first time. Our negotiations went a lot quicker after that." They all laughed at that.

"Anakin, you're not eating!" Cha said, almost scandalised that someone wasn't after these biscuits with as much ferocity as he was.

"Lumi made an extra batch for my Master and I," Anakin said with a smile, leaning back, incredibly pleased with that fact.

"Lumi!" Strat said shocked, "What about us! Why don't we get any?"

"Yeah!" Cha added.

"Well," Lumi said with a slight smile, "Master Jinn was the one who taught me the recipe."

"My Master and Lumi have been spending loads of time together cooking, and her Master and I have been reaping the benefits," Anakin said smugly. Strat and Cha looked slightly jealous. Lumi and Master Jinn had bonded slightly over cooking. They both had a passion for it. It was like Ani and mechanics. Master Gallia had no problems with the bonding as she couldn't cook at all and cooking was a way for her to feel the Force and let go of her worries, and who better to teach her how to cook, than the best cook she knew. Plus, she got to eat all the things they made. Anakin had no problems with Lumi spending so much time with Qui gon because he spent time with Master Gallia. And he got to eat their efforts as well.

"So, Ani, what adventures have you been having?" Cha said, his mouth full of the biscuits.

Strat leant back to study his friends. They had changed so much in the last few years, yet not at all in some ways. Anakin was developing his cocky edge, something that he already had but it was becoming more pronounced with age. Lumi had a sarcastic glint in her eyes. It seemed as if she were laughing at the galaxy, but it didn't show in her face so much, just around the mouth slightly and in her eyes. Cha was leaning back lazily listening to Anakin's tales of danger and fighting. He was the most careful and quiet of the group. He showed a kind of lazy indifference to the world, but underneath he seemed to be ever ready. Strat had notices changes in himself. He was less cautious than he used to be, more willing to take risks. He seemed to show a kind of bookish side to the world, but it was only these three people that saw the side of him that was reckless and foolish. All in all they were a bunch of Rogues and were definitely going to be defying the Council on a regular bases when they reach Jedi status.

"I have to ask," Cha said from his position on the grass, "What's with the leather Ani?"

Anakin looked at his robes. Black leather and dark cotton robes underneath. "My Master got fed up with seeing black oil stains on my clothes that couldn't be removed. This seemed the best way really. But, speaking of clothes, what about yours Lumi?"

"Kitchens are a hot place, I needed something thing enough to stay cool, while moveable," Lumi said from were she sat crossed legged in a kind of meditative stance. She wore a dark grey long sleeved thin under robe. Over the top was a brown nit vest that stopped at the shoulders and hugged her developing figure to her waist where it stopped. She had knee high black leather boots on with a slight heel and tight moveable trousers. "But you have to admit, none of us exactly have the perfect Jedi attire," she said, looking right at her friends. Strat wore brown robes that were fairly short with long brown trousers and flat brown leather shoes. Showing he was very sedate but allowing freedom of movement. Cha had deep blue robes and cream leggings. The blue robes had a darker edge to them. He wore black boots with them. As Lumi said, not exactly traditional wear.

"Why blue?" Anakin asked Cha.

"My Master and I are often involved with the political side of things, as well as the harder missions. Not my Master's favourite mission, blue and purple are colours that don't mean death, destruction, catastrophe and so forth in many of the systems in the Senate. It was politically expedient to have them in these colours," Anakin smiled, waiting expectantly for something to be added, "Oh, alright, and they don't clash with my skin colour!" They all burst out laughing at that.

They all quietened down, sharing a companionable silence like they used to. Anakin was fiddling with another gadget, Lumi was making notes next to a load of recipes, Strat was looking at a data pad as usual and Cha was writing music again, strumming an instrument in order to get it right. It could be a while before they got together again, and they had a lot to say to each other, but everything important had been said for the moment, and right now they just wanted to be as they used to be and savour being near each other again.

------------------------

The door rang on Qui gon's door, Bevan Mak, the albino Master was on the other side. Without a word Qui gon let him in. Adi Gallia and Obi Wan were already inside. Qui gon went over to his secret cupboard that even Anakin hadn't managed to get into and poured them all a stiff drink. They all took them back in one go. Qui gon poured them another. They had yet to say anything.

"They're going to be the death of me," Obi Wan choked out. Everyone round the table nodded and agreed.

-------------------

Action will begin in next chapter! Review please!


	7. trouble 1

Thanks for all your reviews, they have been fantastic. Just to point out, this will be a AA, OOC, no other matches really thought of, but they might crop up. Enjoy!

Chapter 6

"Wow, I wonder what's going on?" Anakin said, as he sat down in the main hallway watching Jedi rushing back and forth like a head of headless chicken.

"Dunno," Strat said, "But whatever it is, it must be big." Lumi and Strat were sitting with Anakin in the hallway. For some reason the Room of a Thousand Fountains where they usually met was closed.

"Must be if all our Masters have been recalled," Lumi added from where she sat.

"It was a bomb," Cha said as he walked up.

"What?" Strat said. They were all shocked.

"In the Room of a Thousand Fountains, that's why it's been closed," Cha said, sitting down. "We'll be here a few months with our Masters in various meetings."

"Well at least we'll have time to catch up this time," Anakin said. When they had met up the year before last, it had been cut short with Strat leaving on another mission. They were almost certainly going to staying around for a while now. Lumi and Ani's Masters were on the Council, Qui gon having been asked a couple of years ago. Strat's Master was on the Council as well and Master Kenobi as he was referred to now, having been promoted earlier in the year, was high up in the Grey Guild and so would be heading up an investigation from the Temple. In any case, it was chaos.

"Listen guys, I have something to ask you," Strat said, slightly uncomfortable.

"What is it?" Lumi asked, concerned.

"I found something out on my last mission, something serious, and haven't told my Master, it's kinda sensitive," Strat said, his discomfort increasing.

"Come on, you can tell us," Anakin said.

"Maybe somewhere a bit quieter," Cha suggested, they all nodded and moved to Lumi's apartment as it was closer. On the side on the kitchen table was a freshly baked cake. Seeing their pleading looks Lumi shook her head.

"Un uh," she said, "This is for Master Yoda."

"Suck up," Cha grumbled. Cha had become Lumi's greatest fan and often begged her cakes, bread and cookies. Lumi often gave in, she had heard from Qui gon what an abysmal cook Obi Wan was and felt sorry for him.

"I'd like to see you tell the head of the Order no if he asks you to bake him a cake," Lumi said with a raised eyebrow. "Besides, yours is in the oven," she said walking away and checking on it.

"Alright, Strat, what is it?" Anakin said when they were all sitting down.

"We were on the Kestler moon," Strat started, Lumi put a glass of water in front of him. She had a tendency to mother them all, it was something deeply ingrained in her behind the mocking façade, it was something only the people closest to her saw.

"Go on," Lumi encouraged with a small smile.

"Well, to put it bluntly, Senator Etiq from Tathem is kidnapping women from here on Coruscant and selling them as slaves," Strat blurted out.

"Your sure of this?" Cha said, "Etiq is a powerful Senator, going against him would be near impossible," Cha had a good knowledge of the workings of the Senate and saw the corruption.

"Positive, I heard it from one of the victims myself," Lumi rubbed his shoulders comfortingly, Strat obviously didn't like repeating all this.

"Why haven't you told Master Bevan Mak?" Lumi asked.

"They are very good at covering their tracks. The only people taken have nothing hardwired in the system, it's as if they don't exist. Everything is done in cash, they have no registered address and no family or friends. They're invisible, as are the people that take them. The Council would need something concrete before even thinking of going after them. And there isn't anything there."

Anakin was leaning back in his chair thinking. "We need to be sure that the Council won't act first, then we'll think of something to help these people."

"Anakin, talk to your Master, he's the one most likely to tell us something," Lumi said, getting up to get the cake out of the oven. "Once we have something more definite we will go after the sons of bitches."

-----------------------

Review please!


	8. capture

Thanks for all your reviews, keep them coming!

Chapter 7

Anakin walked into the bar. Seeing as for the next few months their Masters were going to be busy, they had all told them to go out and mingle with the people of Coruscant. It made it very easy for them to do what they needed to do, but I think that was the idea. When he had spoken to his Master, Qui gon had told him that the Council would be unable to do anything about it at that present time if the "hypothetical situation" did actually happen. They were all to busy with finding who planted the bomb. Qui gon knew that the situation was not hypothetical and that Anakin and his friends would probably do the recognisance work needed for this mission. He also knew that they were capable young Padawans and at 16 we're far more able to handle something like this on there own than plenty of Jedi Qui gon knew. Anakin had a feeling that Qui gon would be watching over them with this, which made him feel better, but he also knew that Qui gon wasn't going to get involved unless he needed to. Anakin had a funny feeling that it was Qui gon that had suggested to their Masters that they go do some mingling with the lower classes on Coruscant.

After some careful questioning, they had figured out the rash of disappearances occurred around a bar. The Blue Pin. It was rough and rowdy and Anakin felt like he was coming home. He managed to fit in with a group of smugglers. They welcomed him into their fold when he started talking about the new freighter available. He was also taking home plenty of money from the nightly Sabaac games he won. He didn't win them all, but he won more than he lost. It helped pay for the room they rented. It was where they met and gave them cover. Cha was on the other side of the room. Over the last week he had managed to get in with a group of bounty hunters. He was also raking in the money. They had alias' and pretended not to know each other, but kept an eye out for suspicious characters. None of the people they associated with noticed their ages, people grew up quickly in the slums and they weren't exactly the youngest people to pretend to do what they did.

Strat spent his time at the bar, pretending to be a bully boy. He hooked up with the main gang that hang around the bar. They all hand separate corners and didn't mess with each other. There was a quiet truce at the bar, no fighting, it was all taken outside.

Waiting for the show to start, Anakin looked around. The bar was big with a place for getting drinks to one side. At one end was a stage which was long and thin. Music was played and girls would come out and dance. On either side of the stage were poles for the dancers to use. Basically it was a rough joint that catered to the needs of scum. Drugs were available on call, as were the prostitutes hanging around the place, selling their wares.

The lights suddenly lit up on the stage and five girls came out. It had taken a while, but Lumi had eventually managed to get a spot as one of the dancers. She was wearing a skimpy little top with lots of feathers, her short pleated skirt had sequins on and her underwear had lots of frills. When she started to dance provocatively, the guys suddenly took notice.

_Sith, Lumi, I didn't know you could dance like that!_ Anakin sent. He was in complete shock, and wanted to punch the guy sitting next to him's lights out for leering at her.

_Yeah, well, they don't exactly waltz in this place do they? _Lumi replied as she walked up to the pole and started swinging on it.

In the corner of his eye, Anakin could see Cha choking on his drink as he watched Lumi in shock. Lumi grabbed the pole and turned herself upside down, showing the men around her various pieces of bare skin. Anakin shuddered slightly. _That was something I didn't want to see._

_Awww, baby, is it getting to hot for you?_ Lumi sent with false concern as she swung her fake red hair round.

_Lumi, you like a sister, and there are some tings a brother shouldn't ever have to see._ Lumi sent Anakin a cheeky grin.

_This was your idea!_ she reminded with a wink. The guys sitting around him noticed it and started ribbing him. Anakin just ignored it and paid attention everyone else's reactions. Including the Zabrak in the corner of the room watching Lumi with lust in his eyes.

-----------------------------------------

Obi Wan discretely entered the bar. He didn't entirely know what he was doing there only that he was given baby sitting duty.

"_Obi Wan, you know that none of the Jedi that can be spared at the moment can deal with this, it has to be them. The Council agrees that they have enough experience to handle something of this magnitude AND they won't be spotted as a Jedi as easily," Qui gon said when he had pulled Obi Wan aside._

"_Why me though Master," Obi Wan said, not entirely happy with his task._

"_Because you can keep up with their antics," Qui gon said. "We'll give them the opportunity to do this, but they need someone to watch over them."_

"_Very well Master, I suppose their Master's know what's going on," Obi Wan said._

"_Yes, but they won't interfere," Qui gon said as they walked away._

"_So it's a test?" Obi Wan said intuitively._

"_Of course, and if they pass, the Council will start testing them more often," Qui gon said._

Obi Wan shook his head. This was not going to be fun. He sat down near the bar on a stool and watched the dancers. _HOLY SITH! _he mentally exclaimed. _That's Luminara!_ Obi Wan watched the young padawan dancing provocatively. Obi Wan was in complete shock. Even more so when he realised there was a stiring of reaction downstairs. _Oh, Force, I can't! She's 16 for Sith's sake, and 15 year's my junior!_ But Obi Wan couldn't help it. He was attracted to the originally black haired girl. _This is not good._

After taking several deep breathes Obi Wan managed to calm himself and get his bodily functions under control. _Just don't look at her and you'll be alright. _Obi Wan looked to the skies, _This is sooo inconvenient._

------------------

Anakin noticed Obi Wan walk in, _So that's who they've got to watch us._ Anakin thought as he watched the Jedi Master take a drink.

_Who?_ Strat asked.

_Obi Wan,_ Anakin replied.

_My Master?_ Cha questioned in shock, moving his head imperceptibly to see the disguised Jedi drinking from the bar.

Lumi heard the dialogue and she too noticed Cha's Master at the bar drinking. She made a conscious effort not to blush. For several years she had had a crush on the young Jedi Master. She hadn't mentioned it to her three closest friends, that would be really stupid, 'cos not only would they tease her for the rest of her life, but they would probably let slip to him. She knew exactly what she was wearing and was slightly embarrassed that her crush would be seeing her dressed like this. Well, embarrassed was an understatement, talk about complete mortification! But she was a Jedi, she would control her emotions, she had a job to do after all.

Scanning the people watching her, the one that stuck out in her mind was the Zabrak near the stage. He made her uncomfortable and there was something strange about him. There was something more sinister about his leering.

Walking back stage, Lumi listened to the other girls. They had noticed the boy in the crowd of smugglers, describing Anakin. She smiled inwardly. _You have a fan club back here, _she sent to him.

_Care to take any numbers?_ he said roguishly. Lumi only mentally shook her head in disgust.

She walked to the back door of the place. Over the last few days she had had it circulated that she had no friends or family and was looking for a place to live. It was meant to encourage her to be used as bait. So she wasn't surprised when she was knocked on the head. She was surprised though when, before she succumbed to unconsciousness she saw a red light sabre being whirled around.

------------------------------------------

Review me!


	9. big fight

Thanks for your reviews!

Chapter 8

Anakin felt the commotion outside, Lumi had been taken. Now Strat would follow discretely. They knew that the Senator liked to view the merchandise before sent off, so they were hoping that they could catch him on holivid before she was sent off. There was something strange going on though. He went out there and noticed several bodies cut down, the slavers. Something had gone wrong, terribly wrong.

_Cha, Strat, Obi Wan, get out here now,_ Anakin sent urgently. This mission had to be aborted.

Strat came up first. "I saw from a distance," he said, out of breath. "Some sort of Jedi Warrior with a red light sabre, I think it was a Sith."

Cha and Obi Wan then arrived. "A Sith? Are you sure?" Anakin asked.

"It wasn't a Jedi, that's for sure," Strat said, "He came out here and started to kill the men who had Lumi, but they managed to get her away before he could take her. She was unconscious." They all looked concerned.

"Alright," Anakin said, "We need to get Lumi back, this mission's aborted," they all nodded in agreement. "I'll get to the transport, Cha get into position, Strat tail the Senator," Strat ran off to find him, "Obi Wan, smuggle aboard the ship, more than likely that Sith will try to get her again and we will need all the hands we can get." They all nodded and dispersed. Time was of the essence.

------------------

Lumi woke up, she was tied up in a holding cell with several other girls. She could hear men conferring outside.

"…get them off quickly," one man was saying.

"What about inspection?" another asked.

"This load is dangerous, we need to get them off, that was a Jedi, man, they can't remain here!"

"We have to wait for the pilot." the guy replied.

On cue it seemed another presence arrived. "When do you want to leave?" Anakin said. As they trailed away. Lumi felt safe, she was away from the Zabrak for now at least, but they weren't going to get the evidence they required unfortunately.

-----------------

"Master," Darth Maul said kneeling down.

"What did you think you were doing!" Darth Sidious said angrily. "It isn't time to show the Jedi we are here yet!"

"I'm sorry, my Master," Maul said humbly, "It was that girl, she bewitched me."

"She has seen you now, so must be dealt with. Find her and take her to our castle, there you may do with her as you wish, but only in between following our plan, do you understand? "

"Yes my Master," Darth Maul said bowing out. A smile on his face. He couldn't wait to have the girl in his hands.

"Oh, and Darth Maul, the Senator is about to be found out. Kill him. Nothing should be traced back to me," Sidious said cold bloodedly.

----------------------

Anakin approached the drop off point. Cha and Strat were in position. Obi Wan was standing by to get Lumi out. Just as they were about to make their move, the Zabrak Sith came out of no where and started to cut the slavers down. Lumi was in the middle, Anakin could feel real fear coming from her. Anakin jumped down, but Obi Wan made it first. The Zabrak turned to hit Obi Wan with his double ended sabre. They started to move away, Obi Wan blocking every move, the sabre's flashing like quick lightning. Anakin was about to follow when the Sith moved a severed limb and closed the door, blocking him and Obi Wan off. All Anakin and his friends could do was try to get to Lumi who was tied up, gagged and unconscious, surrounded by slavers. In the sky, they could see ships coming down. More slavers. Cha, Strat and Anakin had a big fight on their hands.

-----------------------------------

I have a problem writing action sequences, which I'm working through, sorry it's so bad. Review please!


	10. rounding up in a little way

Last Chap. Thanks for all you reviews, love you guys. Look for the sequel Jedi.

Chapter 9

Obi Wan was engaged in the fight of his life. His opponent was a tattooed Sith who for some reason had taken a fancy to Lumi and so decided to kill in order to get to her. Maul continued to fight blocking all moves and fighting extremely aggressively. Obi Wan was having difficulty keeping up, but maintained the upper hand. Eventually he managed to kick the Sith over the side of the pathway. The Sith did a somersault and landed on a lower platform. He ran to the door, Obi Wan followed, but by the time he got to the door, it was locked and Maul was long gone from the other side. The only thing he could do was rejoin his wayward padawan and his friends.

_---------------------_

The four of them, including Lumi who had, by this time, regained consciousness, managed to subdue the villains. Piling them onto the freighter, they were singing like canaries about the Senator. They were providing enough evidence to bring him down, so the mission wasn't a complete loss.

When Obi Wan joined them, Lumi was covered in a blanket to hide her scantily glad figure, for which Obi Wan was eternally grateful. They managed to get the prisoners back to the Temple and the ex-slaves back to their homes. The Council congratulated them on a job well done, and then proceeded to hand out punishments for going behind the back of the Council. They were concerned how ever by the appearance of the Sith and were determined to be more watchful. It was of great concern to all. Lumi was unharmed by her ordeal, if slightly embarrassed that Obi Wan had seen her so free of clothing. Obi Wan seemed to avoid her slightly from then onwards and Qui gon watched the antics of his former Padawan with a slight knowing smile.

A couple of months later Anakin was Knighted. The youngest Jedi ever. He was asked and accepted to go into the Grey Guild, where he would work under Obi Wan and Qui gon as a spy, but that is for a later tale.

The End

------------------------------

Review please, I know it's short and scrappily put together, had one of my migraines, forgive me please?


End file.
